Trapped
by Merlin 5173
Summary: Heero, Duo and Quatre get stuck aboard the transport to hell; along for the ride is a psychopathic killer with a score to settle; A little creepy, minor bloodshed and violence, and new torture techniques to try on your friends! (I'm joking) R+R soon.


AN: Well, there comes a time in an author's life that they must disavow any claims on a product. So, here goes: I do not, never have, never will ever (sob) own any part of Gundam Wing. This story's a little creepy, a little weird and can be summed up as follows: Wow. So, enjoy.

TRAPPED

"I said stop!" Heero punched Duo in the jaw and he fell to the ground.

"Duo!" Quatre ran to Duo. He then looked at Heero.

"I told you to stop, Duo, but you wouldn't listen."

"Look, this is getting us nowhere. We're trapped on this barge together so we should try to get along. Trowa and Wufei will find a way to get us out so let's be patient and try not to kill each other."

Duo stood and walked to Heero. "I'm sorry, Heero. I shouldn't have pushed you." 

Heero looked at Duo's outstretched hand and turned away. He walked to the other side of the room and sat down. Duo looked at Quatre and he shrugged. "You apologized. He'll have to accept that." Quatre stood and stretched. "We should get some sleep."

"Agreed. See you in the morning, Quatre." The three pilots then fell into a troubled sleep, thinking about their impending doom.

*

"What have you got on that barge, Wufei?"

"It's a prisoner's barge."

"Prisoner's barge? But, there were no passengers."

"According to this, the barge was carrying a dangerous criminal by the name of Death Angel. No one's seen him before."

"I have. Here's a partial picture."

Trowa held up a picture and Wufei's eyes widened. "A woman?!"  
"Not only that, but a 13 year old girl." 

"What caused her to start murdering people?"

"Her family was probably murdered during the war."  
"If that's true and she's on the barge, Heero, Duo and Quatre are in a lot of danger."

"I think they'll be a match for her."  
"From what I'm told and what I've read, she's a dangerous foe to deal with."

"We should get some help."

"I called Sally and she's getting some help as we speak. It's a good thing Heero sent us a communication message saying where they were."

"How did they get on the barge, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Didn't they know they were on a prisoner's barge?"

"I guess not. When Sally calls we can get a better picture of what's going on."

*

Quatre jerked awake after hearing the sound of rocks pelting the barge's outer hull. He stood and left the small room the pilots made their sleeping quarters. Duo and Heero were still asleep. Quatre walked down the hall and looked out of the windows.

"So, we're passing to the outer rim." Quatre sighed and headed down the rest of the hall. At the end of it, he saw a large, steel door that stood ajar. "What was in there, I wonder." Quatre turned when he heard a noise. Duo had woken up and wandered into the hall. "Good morning, Duo! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, in fact I did. Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Quatre walked towards Duo, not noticing the large, steel door had closed. "We've passed into the asteroid belt."

"I noticed. I wonder if there's any food on this barge."

"Let's see if there is." The two headed down the opposite hall and entered the main ops room. There they saw their sun slowly getting further away.

"How did we get here?" Quatre asked sadly.

"That phony call for help. We get here, find we've been duped, and get locked in. We just took off and here we are. I wonder who sent that SOS?"

"Maybe we can find out. Help me initiate the system." The two started the computer and began giving it access codes.

"Access denied. Computer access only to authorized personnel."

"Let's crack this puzzle." Duo began feeding the computer his own specialized decryption and access codes.

"Access granted. Retrieving files on mission. Files displayed."

"We're on a prisoner barge."

"No wonder it's so small." Duo commented.

"Oh, no."

"What is it?"

"We're on the same barge carrying Death Angel."

"What?!"

"There were supposed to be three men guarding the prisoner and they were to leave her dead in space on a disabled ship near Jupiter. The men were then to come back to the colonies and report their mission complete."

"Stupid question: Where are the men?"

"Dead." The two turned and faced Heero.

"I figured as much when no one greeted us upon our arrival."

"So, we're trapped on a tin can with a psychopathic killer and on our way to Jupiter. Hey, things could be worse."

"How, Duo? Things are as worse as they're going to get." Heero commented.

"I have to agree with Heero on this one."

"You guys are too pessimistic."

"And you're too unrealistic."

"Well, I know one realistic thing that we have to do."

"What's that?" Quatre quipped.

"Find the psycho."

*

"Yes, Sally. What did you find?"

"Well, it seems Death Angel killed all of her guards and hijacked her prison barge. She didn't know it was programmed to fly to its destination with or without a pilot."

"So, how'd Duo, Quatre, and Heero get aboard?"

"Apparently she landed the ship after signaling an SOS."

"But you just said it was programmed to run."

"Yes, but officers knew of the hijacking, overrode the computer system with a lovely failsafe mechanism that went off again, and forced it to land. She then called for help, relaying she was a cargo ship. The Preventors who shot her down were looking for her at the time. She trapped the three Gundam pilots and took off undetected, returning to the original flight plan. That was two days ago."

"Why'd she call for help?" Wufei asked.

"Who knows why psychos kill. Maybe she wanted some hostages, but now all bets are off."

"What are the chances that she didn't kill the others by now?" Trowa quipped.

"Chances that she didn't are less than five percent."

"We have to get our friends out."

"They should be through the asteroid belt now and near Jupiter. It will take at least a day for the nearest Preventor to reach them and that's at full speed, non stop."

"It would take us three days from here. We'll head out now with a few others." Wufei said.

"I'll join you." 

"Thanks, Sally. We'll meet you at the launch pad in 15 minutes."

"See you then." The communication screen went dark and Wufei stood. "Let's head out."

*

"This barge is pretty small. Only one level and that's not including the shafts. Well, how do you want to split this up, you two?"

"I'll check the hallway near where we slept. I saw a large steel door at the end of it."

"I'll take the shafts. Heero?"

"I'll stay here and try to figure out how to disable this auto pilot."

"Let's do this then." The three pilots separated and went to their designated areas of search. Quatre headed down the hall to the large steel door. He paused, suddenly noticing the door was now shut. He slowly opened the door and saw that the room behind it was dark and empty. He turned on the light and stared into the cold, empty prison cell. He circled around the room, noticing scraps and bits of food gathered in a corner.

"Well, she's still alive."

"Looking for me?" Quatre turned and saw a dark figure in the doorway.

"Death Angel?"

She closed the steel door and smiled. "The one and only." Quatre pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "Tut, tut. Must we always resort to violence?" The girl suddenly charged Quatre and they both fell to the ground. In the fall, Quatre lost his gun. "So, how shall you die?"

-

Duo slowly made his way through the vent shafts. He came to the end of a shaft and saw light bands coming through a grate in the floor of the ventilation shaft he was in. "A room with lights on?" Duo slowly made his way to the vent shaft and looked down into the room. There, he saw a girl sitting on top of Quatre. He then saw that the girl was holding a knife with the tip stained with blood. It wasn't long after that he noticed Quatre's shadow on the ground was slowly growing. Duo then realized with great horror that what was growing wasn't Quatre's shadow, but the amount of life source being let out of his body. Quatre was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Quatre!"

-

The girl looked up suddenly. She then focused her attention back on Quatre's face. "We'll finish this later." She kissed Quatre and ran out of the room. Duo broke through the vent and landed on the ground. Quatre then rolled over onto his side and started to cough.

"Oh, Quatre. You're gonna make it. You'll be all right."

"Help me." The pool around Quatre began to grow again.

"I'll get some medical supplies. Hang on." Duo ran from the room and to the closet containing all of the medical supplies he would need.

"You ruined my fun." Duo turned and saw the girl. She struck him across the neck and he and the medical supplies fell to the ground. "I'll be back for you later." The girl left Duo unconscious and went back to her prison cell. Quatre was still there and barely moving. "Ah, my first victim is still here. Shall we continue our game?" The girl grabbed her knife but it was shot out of her hand. "Who's that?"

"Step away from him." The girl slowly faced Heero. "Put your hands up where I can see them."  
"If you're going to kill me, I suggest you do it now or your friend is going to bleed to death before anything is accomplished. Do you want him to die right here?" Heero says nothing. "Tick, tock, Little Man. Kill me now or kill me later, it doesn't really matter. But I know you're concerned about the life of your friend." The girl suddenly ran to her knife. Heero shot at her and she deflected the bullet with her blade. The bullet bounced off the blade and hit the light, sending the room into complete darkness. Heero turned and saw the girl run out of the room. He then turned on a flashlight and shined it on Quatre's body. He picked him up and walked out of the prison cell, the medical bay being the destination. There, he laid Quatre on a bed and started to search for bandages to wrap around him.

"That girl is a butcher. She slit right between the ribs. I'm not surprised he passed out from the pain. I would have." Heero turned when he heard a sound coming from the doorway. He saw Duo rubbing the back of his neck. "You all right?"

"Yeah. How's Quatre?"

"I wrapped him up and managed to stop the bleeding. She cut him right between the ribs."

"She carved him like a steak."

"More like a side of beef. Let's find the whack-job."

Duo cocked his gun. "I'm up for a little psycho hunting."

*

"Sally, how far until we get there?"

"Hold on, Wufei. We have a couple of days to go."'

"I know, but…"

"Simmer down, Wufei. We'll get there. I promise."

"Will we get there soon enough is the question."

Trowa sighed. "That is the question indeed."

*

Heero and Duo entered the main ops center and looked around. Seeing no one other than themselves there, they lowered their guns.

"At least she's not in here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Heero said dismally. Duo looked up at the shafts and noticed one of the grates was gone. Duo pointed at the ceiling. "Look."

"She may have doubled back to the medical bay."

"I'll check it out." Duo ran out of the room and towards the bay. After twenty minutes passed, Heero began to worry. _Something's wrong._ Heero thought. Suddenly, he heard gunshots. He ran down the hall and into the bay. No one was there except the unconscious Quatre. Heero walked slowly into the room, training his gun in front of him. He looked to his left and saw a cabinet that was partly ajar. Heero cocked his gun and slowly made his way to the cabinet. As he neared the cabinet he saw blood outside of the doors. He opened the doors and saw Duo hanging on a rack by his braid-made-noose. Heero then realized where the pool from outside of the cabinet had come from: Duo's side was dripping with blood.

"Duo!" Heero shot off Duo's braid and caught him before he fell to the ground. "Duo, wake up."

Duo suddenly started to gasp and cough. "I'm awake. Where's the girl?"

"I don't know. Quatre seems all right."

"We have to…" Duo suddenly grabbed his side.

"Your side is bleeding."

"I'll live. She was trying to finish off Quatre, but I stopped her."

"Sit down on one of the beds."

"I'll be fine."

"Duo, sit on the bed." Duo grudgingly complied and sat on a nearby bed. Heero then proceeded to wrap his side. "How'd she manage to hang you?"

"She's stronger than she looks and extremely flexible."

"Did you at least get a shot in?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was you that fired those shots, right?"

"What are you talking about? I was disarmed when I first walked into the room. She kicked my gun out of my hand when I aimed it at her."  
"Do you remember anything?"

"Just that I walked in, saw her on top of Quatre again and I pointed my gun at her. She kicked the gun out of my hand and I don't remember anything after that." Duo looked at the ground and saw his braid lying the pool of his blood. "I guess I know what she hung me up with."

"Your braid was useful in making a noose for you."

"It had to go sometime."

"We really should trap this psycho and kill her before she kills us."

"She took my gun."

"I've got your back, don't worry. Let's head to the ops room. She's probably there."

"All right." The two left the medical bay and reached the ops room. They saw the girl underneath the control panel and they heard her singing. Heero motioned for Duo to circle left. They got into their positions and Heero nodded. Duo then hit the control panel and the girl slid out.

"Well, well, well. My victims are lining up to see me. How may I help you?"

Heero cocked his gun and pointed it at her head. The girl smiled. "Come out of there slowly."

"How about I do it quick to get it over with?" With that said, the girl slid out, bringing half of the consul with her. Cords snapped and hissed as they were forcefully yanked from their places. Duo and Heero jumped backwards to avoid electrocution by the live wires. The girl laughed and grabbed a large, snapping wire. She then struck it against Duo's side. Duo yelled in pain as he was thrown against a wall. He slammed into the wall with a thud and slid down with the grace of a rag doll that had been thrown against a wall by a careless child. 

Heero then shot the wire out her hand and she faced him. "Why can't you fight fair?"

"You first." Heero fired his gun, emptying his clip. The girl avoided all of his bullets and pulled out her knife. She prepared to slash his throat, but her knife was shot out of her hand.

"Who did that?!" The girl angrily faced a nearby wall. She saw Duo with a smoking gun barrel in his hand. "You!" Heero suddenly kicked the girl in his legs and she fell. The girl then kicked Heero's stomach and he rolled to the wall. She stood and prepared to move but suddenly stopped. She looked to her feet and saw a wire tangled around her shoes. Heero took his chance. He grabbed a loose, live wire and placed it against her side. The girl screamed and fell to the ground unconscious. Duo slowly stood and Heero did as well. Heero then managed to reload his gun clip and walked to the girl's fallen body.

"Is she dead?" Duo asked.

"Hopefully."

The girl suddenly came alive and kicked the gun out of Heero's hand. She stood and kicked him in the face. Heero fell and managed to retrieve his gun. As the girl charged at him, he pulled the trigger. He heard an angry yell and then saw the girl run out of the room.

"Did I hit her?"

"Yes. You shot her in the side. Was she surprised." Duo fell to his knees and gasped for air. His bandage was soaked through with blood.

"Duo, lie still. I'll be right back with some medical supplies." Heero left and returned a shot time later with what he had promised. Duo pulled himself up in to a sitting position against the wall. Heero then began to treat his wounds.

"How's Quatre?"

"Still unconscious. You're burned pretty bad."

"Yeah, but how did the girl survive?"

"She's very strong, but not indestructible. There. You stay here and rest. I'll go check around for Death Angel."

"No argument here." Duo closed his eyes and Heero left the room. Heero searched for three hours and came up empty. He headed back towards the ops room, but he saw a door standing ajar. He noticed then on the handle and on the floor outside of the door was blood.

Heero cocked his gun and pushed open the door. Inside he heard faint rustling. He turned to his immediate left and saw the girl leaning against a wall holding her side. There was a gun in her hand as well as a bandage package. The girl whimpered when she saw Heero and pointed the gun at him.

"Get away!" Heero moved towards her and she fired. He dodged her bullet and kept advancing.

"Stay away!" she fired again and proceeded to empty her round. When her gun clicked empty, she threw it to her side. Heero then stood in front of her.

"It's time for your reign of terror to end." The girl stared at Heero with fearful eyes. "Say goodbye." The girl turned her head away and Heero fired. "What the…" Heero dropped his gun and the girl turned her head. She then saw a pair of blue-green eyes looking into her black ones. She looked slightly to her right and saw a bullet hole where she should have been.

"You…you saved me?"

Quatre smiled. "Yes, Charity. I did."

The girl's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "My name, you…"

"Quatre are you all right? You were still unconscious when I left you."

"I woke up. I knew you had to be stopped, Charity."

"Is that your real name? Charity?"

Charity looked at Heero and then at Quatre. "Remember, Charity. We made a promise, you and I."

"You remembered the promise?"

"Yes. I know that surprises you."  
"I thought you had forgotten."

Charity gasped when Quatre touched her side. "You're bleeding heavily. We should get you to the medical bay."

"No. No. I want to end it this way."

"You'll die."

"I'll die either way! Better to sleep my way to oblivion than to go mad and kill myself."

"Get her up." Heero said.

"No." She pulled out her faithful knife and held it to Quatre's neck. "Leave me here. You know I'd kill him in the blink of an eye."

"Heero, let her stay."

"Quatre…"

"She's going to die anyway. Why not let her go like this?"

"Her victims weren't able to choose how to die. Do you forget Dorothy who is lying in a hospital bed right now and possibly dying? Why show her more mercy than she showed Dorothy?"

"She would want me to show mercy."

"Would she or are you just saying that?"

"Heero, I know this isn't something you want to do, but please?"  
"Why, Quatre? Why should I let her die the way she wants?"

"Because I…" Quatre faltered.

"What? Because you what?"

Quatre let out a deep breath and said, "Look, her victims usually died quickly, right?"

"Dorothy isn't as lucky though." Quatre sighed and looked into Charity's eyes.

"Quatre, I know I've hurt you. I betrayed Lady Dorothy and I tricked you three."

"Why did you kill all of those people?" Heero asked.

"Surely you recognized the names of the people I have killed, Heero."

"They were the names of the people on Libra. The ones that fired on earth." Quatre explained.

"I had to seek revenge for my family's death." Charity suddenly cried out in pain and grabbed her side. "All of my family members were killed in that one instant in time. Everyone I had ever loved was gone." Quatre looked into Charity's eyes and she smiled slightly. "Almost everyone I loved." Quatre took one of her hands and squeezed it.

"What of this promise?" Heero suddenly asked.

"Promise?" 

"Between you and Charity?"

"I can't…" Quatre began.

"It's a secret. He'll tell you when it is time." Charity looked at Quatre and took his face in her hands. "I had to go for you first because I couldn't stand the thought of you living knowing what I had become. I know you've tried to reach me for a few months and I'm sorry I couldn't answer. It was for the best it seems." Quatre wiped away her tears and smiled. He then looked to Heero.

"How's Duo?"

"He might not make it. He was stabbed and electrocuted in the same place. His organs must be fairly burnt."

"I'm sorry." Charity choked out.

"Why us? Why are you trying to kill us?" Heero asked.

"Because you are to blame! You let Libra fire on earth."

"We were tricked. We didn't know what was happening before it was too late." Heero explained.

"I hate the Gundam pilots for what they didn't do."

"How you must've hated me." Quatre said to her. Charity looked back to Quatre and said, "I didn't know your secret until you came aboard this barge. I was so angry with you. I hated you. But I found I couldn't feel that way for very long. I'm so sorry, Quatre." Charity slowly turned and asked Heero, "If you had a choice, which would you have saved?"

"That's a question I hope I never have to deal with. We were too far away from Libra to stop them from firing and the choice would have to be save one and guarantee that the lives of countless innocents while losing the other, or lose them both in the process of trying to save them both. Besides, what could we have done? Disrupt their riffle with our Gundams? They still would have a chance to fire again and with us dead there's no point to fight a losing battle. I don't know about you, but I don't like those odds at all."

"I see. It was all a misunderstanding. You weren't valuing the lives of the colonists over the earth dwellers, you were trying to save as many innocents as you possibly could."

"That's right. No life is more important than another's." Quatre said. They were all silent.

"I managed to gain control over the disabled pod and got is started again. Take it and leave."

"Charity…"

"I also programmed the barge to crash into Jupiter. We're nearing the atmosphere so unless you want to get sucked into the gravitational field, you should go now." Heero nodded and left the room.

"Charity, I don't want to leave you."

"Quatre, you must go. I love you." Quatre and Charity kissed. After a moment, he stood and walked to the door. He turned to exit, but suddenly stopped. He faced Charity.

"I love you more." Quatre smiled at her and left. He headed to the ops room and saw Heero place a sheet over Duo. "Heero…"

"Help me carry him to the shuttle." Quatre nodded and picked up Duo's feet. Heero picked him up but the shoulders and they went to the shuttle. Once on board, they set Duo's body down and switched on the computer. After a preflight check, they initiated the system.

"She set up a password system." Quatre said.

"Got any ideas?"

Quatre sat in thought. "Try 'love'."

"Love?"

"Try it."

"I was thinking 'retribution' but if you think so." Heero typed in the word 'love' and the system started. Heero started the departure sequence and they were soon speeding away from the barge.

-

"I'll be with you soon, my family." Charity looked out of the port window and saw Jupiter's Red Spot getting closer and closer. The ship soon started to shake and the metal began to moan as the ship grew closer to Jupiter's surface.

"It's better this way." Charity closed her eyes and at that instant found peace. The barge then exploded.

-

Quatre watched the barge explode and said, "I hope she found peace before she died." Heero looked to Quatre and then focused his attention ahead. "How did you know it was 'love' that would free the system?"

"Lucky guess?" Quatre faced forward.

"Don't lie to me. In the Sank Kingdom, you and her had something going on, didn't you?"

"Heero, do you remember when we were brought to the Sank Kingdom by Relena?"

"Yes."

"I met her there. She was quiet and loved to sing. That was our connection. Out of that grew our relationship."

"Was it a physical relationship?"

"More or less if you mean to say that I was attracted to her."  
"You know that's not what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Quatre, why don't you just give me a straight answer?"

"Because, I don't have one to give. If you mean to ask if we shared a bed together then the answer would be no. But if you mean to ask if we might as well have shared a bed together then the answer would be yes."

"You went too far?"

"Let's just say the line we crossed was far away in the distance."

"Quatre."

"I know. Unlike me, I suppose, but I felt a connection with her. I loved her very much."

"And she loved you as well." The two sat in silence for a short while. Quatre then cast a glance back at the sheet covering Duo's body.

"It's not right. He shouldn't be dead." Quatre said.

"I know. He'll be missed very much." Quatre slumped into his chair and faced forward. After a minute, the computer began to beep.

"Heero, what's going on?"

"There's a ship in front of us. And they're hailing us."

"Who could it be?"

"Come in, Heero. Can you hear me?"

Heero and Quatre looked at each other. "It's Trowa!"

"Heero, come in."

"We read you, Trowa."

"Oh, thank God you're all still alive. We just saw barge explode and we began to worry." Sally said.

"Sally?"

"Yeah. Wufei's here too."

"I'm glad you all made it out of there alive." Wufei said.

"Well, we're all not still alive." Heero said flatly.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.

"Duo didn't make it." Quatre said.

"How? Why? What happened?" Sally asked.

"Let us dock and you can see for yourselves." Heero and Quatre docked in the Preventor craft and proceeded to take Duo's body to the medical facilities. There it was made official by the ship's doctor.

"He's dead." Quatre's hopeful shoulders sank with heavy disappointment. The others saw Quatre's reaction and felt their hearts break after seeing their friend's hope suddenly dashed. "I'm sorry. He was so badly burned and cut I'm surprised he didn't die earlier."

"Thank you doctor." Sally said. The doctor bowed and left the friends alone.

"I'll contact the others and tell them in the morning." Heero said suddenly.

"That seems best." Silence again.

"I think that we all should retire to bed. Nothing more can be done." Sally said.

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning." Trowa and Wufei followed Sally out of the room after offering their condolences to Quatre. Heero put a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Quatre."

"It's not your fault." Quatre looked back at Duo. "Life is just full of things that go against our will."

Heero turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Quatre, I just want you to know. I would rather have not willed anything like this on you. Good night." Heero then left Quatre alone with Duo. Quatre pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. The sheet was still covering Duo's body.

"Duo, I'll miss you. You're my best friend. You were my best friend and I'll never forget you. Ever." Quatre laid his head down on the table next to his best friend's body. Suddenly, Quatre saw his hand move. "Don't get hopeful, Quatre. It's just an autonomic response, a natural reaction that all dead bodies make." He said to himself. Quatre then stood and turned to the door. He was about to leave, but felt something was happening behind him. He turned and saw Duo sitting straight up. "Okay, that's not a natural response." Duo moved his hand and pulled the sheet from his face.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Quatre fainted.

-

"Good, he's waking up. Hey, Quatre." Quatre squinted his eyes and looked to his left. 

"Sally?"

"Yeah. You had quite a scare."

"I saw…"

"Duo? Yeah. He's sitting right over there. He called us when you passed out." Quatre sat up and looked at Duo.

"You're alive?"

"Yeah. I was clinically dead for some time but, I'm back."

"But how?"

"I have no idea." The doctor said. "It doesn't make any sense. Duo should have been dead, but he's alive and kicking. It truly is a puzzlement."

"I don't care how he's alive as long as he is." Duo stood and walked to Quatre. He hugged him and said, "You're my best friend, too and I'm sorry about your loss." Quatre smiled and said, "I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah. Now, let's head home."

The Preventor ship arrived back in the colonies in two days. After they landed, the pilots went back to their homes and things began to settle down into the normal pattern of things for everyone. Everyone, that is, except Quatre. Two days after his arrival back in his home colony, he went through his mail and saw he had a message waiting for him that was ten days old. Curious, he played the message.

"Hello, Lover. It's me."

"Charity?"

"You haven't heard from for a while and this is probably the last time you ever will. That promise you made to me will always be a treasure in my heart and I will never forget it. I just want you to know that I will always think of you and love you to the end of my days. Remember I will always love you and hold onto my love whenever you think of me. I love you." The message ended and Quatre sat down on his sofa. He then placed his head in his hands and cried.

__

"Charity, I'll make you a promise."

"What's that?"

"I promise that I will always love you and that I'll be the one to wait for you at the end of the aisle."

"You promise?"

"I promise this to you and I will keep it until there is no life left in my body."

"What about after there is no life in your body?"

"I will keep that promise still. I love you, Charity."

"And I love you, Quatre."

END

J That's it! R+R soon, because, trust me, there are more crazy fics like this to come. Peace out!J 


End file.
